


Sexual Advent Calandar

by Narttu



Category: kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam does something special for Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Advent Calandar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak 15  
> This story was also written for her.

December 19th

 

Yes Adam knew this was breaking away from his tradition but for this year he was making it all about Kris. The man deserved it. Dealing with waiting for hours on end for while Adam primped in the mirror to get ready. The sloppiness gene that, no matter how many times he was asked, made it impossible for him to take the extra step of placing a dirty dish in the sink instead of on the counter. Or that Adam would always get his way on the restaurant choice when they went out on date nights. Kris took it all in stride because when you love someone as much as they loved each other, you don’t let the little quirks get to you.

 

Being a week before Christmas, Adam created an advent calendar for his lover. Arriving home from dinner, where this time Adam held back his opinion on where to go so Kris could choose, Adam held Kris’ hand as they walked to the kitchen. “I’m craving something sweet. What about you?” Letting his lover's hand go, Adam turned towards the cabinet and removed a small can with the words ‘sexual edible chocolate’ written on the side and handed it over to Kris.

 

Looking at it as though it was some foreign object about to bite him, Kris turned his attention back to Adam. “What brought this about?” Not that they needed a reason but it seemed out of the blue.

 

“Like I need a reason to get my tongue all over you.”

 

As Kris opened his mouth to say more, he was quickly quieted by Adam’s lips pressed against his own and his lover’s large warm hands reaching for the hem of his shirt, gripping at it tightly. The second their lips parted he was already pulling the fabric up and off, tossing it somewhere behind him.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Adam looked at the can and then back to Kris. “Open it up for me.” As he waited Adam moved his hand over his lover’s crotch, taking joy in the fact that he was waking up Kris’ cock.

 

Prying open the top of the can, his hand shook a bit, sending some of the brown rich treat over onto his hand. As he went to lick it up Adam stopped him.

 

Putting the can down, Adam held his lover's hand gently as he lapped up the chocolate. Damn, it was better than he expected. Licking at his bottom lip, he pushed Kris back just slightly so he was leaning against with his back against the counter.

 

Dipping a finger into the chocolate, it was then brought up to Kris’ chest, smearing over a nipple and making a trail south till there wasn’t enough left to continue. This now marked the path for his mouth. Claiming the man’s nipple between his teeth, Adam took his time here, licking at the tiny nub. Letting his tongue twirl around it till it started to harden and then nipped at it. Hearing an intake of breath, Adam then moved away. Following the trail lower and ticking his lover's skin when he got near the belly button.

 

Dipping his fingers in again, Adam pushed material away to make a stripe straight up Kris’ cock. He teased the head lightly as his tongue ran up and down the slit, pushing in just so before Adam opened his mouth and took the length down his throat. Call it a learned skill or call it having no gag reflex what so ever, Adam took Kris’ length like a pro. Holding him in the back of his throat till his lungs started to burn. Pulling back, Kris shook.

 

“Adam.” Kris tried to make it sound stern, but Adam knew him for so long he could read the neediness all over it. “Bedroom.”

 

“Shower.” He corrected as there were still traces of chocolate all over Kris’ skin. Adam really didn’t want to wake up in the morning covered in ants.

 

Grabbing his pants with one hand and Adam’s shirt in the other, the two moved towards the bathroom.

 

December 20th

 

The day started with business meetings for both men. Careers that always demanded their attention in one form or another. But during lunch they returned home, knowing there were several hours before they were separated again.

 

Arriving first, Adam made up two salads out on the deck. It was such a wonderful day outside. Warm but not enough to cause one to be uncomfortable. Kris received a peck when he came through the door, and the two ate, talking about things they had encountered during the day. Small talk really. After the meal was over Adam took his love's hand.

 

“I found something today while I was making my way around downtown.” Getting up as Kris followed suit, they moved to an overly large pillow by the pool. It was big and fluffy and easily fit the both of them with room to spare. He didn’t want to leave the warm sun just yet and with the seclusion, Adam felt they wouldn’t have to. Beside the pillow was a box. “Go on and open it.”

 

“Adam what are you up to?” What Kris wouldn’t give to be able to take just a peek inside the other's head. As the lid was pulled off, what was inside made Kris’ mouth drop open. Inside was a small bottle of lube and anal beads. Counting seven beads on a purple gel wand, Kris swallowed hard. It was something he had always wanted to try but never expected that day to be today. “We can’t.”

 

“But we can.” Adam leaned in to kiss up the other's jaw and behind the ear. “No one can see us back here. Besides your ass would do good to get a little color.”

 

Giving Adam a playful punch to the arm, he thought why the hell not? Adam had his full trust. So Kris undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down his legs and pooling them by the pillow near their feet. Moving to his hands and knees, Kris allowed his front half to dip down a bit so, in the end, his ass was up in the air.

While Kris was undressing, Adam took the toy and started to cover it in lube. Not that he expressed what he did with other men but this was something he and Brad had dabbled with before.

 

Looking upon Kris’ ass, Adam could not help but bite at his lower lip. Willpower was what was needed here. That a reminder that these seven days were for Kris. Bringing the toy up to his lover’s ass, he worked in one bead. Watching Kris' reaction, he moved it forward to another bead.

 

Wiggling a bit, the sensation was usual. Not bad but just different. There was rubbing but no rubbing at the same time. The speed would change as Adam sometimes pushed two beads in and then quickly pulled one back out. The varied sensations turned him on.

 

Watching as Kris started to lean back, looking for more beads as sweat started to form tiny beads around his spine, Adam knew he was close. The wand was pushed in full then swiftly, seven beads were pulled out the same time Adam reached for Kris’ cock, stroking from the base up to the tip. Once there, his hand felt the warm cum and heard the soft whimpers of giving in.

 

Falling onto the pillow with an ‘oaf’ sound, Kris moved his head to the side to get a better look at Adam. “That toy is a keeper.”

 

December 21st

 

Waking up with Kris in his arms, Adam stayed in bed as long as he could. The call of nature threatened to ruin the sweet moment. Shifting out of bed, he hit up the bathroom and then grabbed his newest surprise for the day.

 

Returning to the bed and finding Kris still asleep, he moved back into bed slowly trying not to shake the mattress too much. Once in, Adam waited to see if Kris would move. Finding things still good, he turned to the toy. Since the night before was filled with nearly an hour of carnal pleasure, he turned on the mini egg vibrator and got close to Kris, pushing it into his puckered hole.

 

This woke the boy right up. Eyes wide, mouth about to ask what was going on as Adam’s mouth covered it. Tongue claiming dominance as

Adam’s hand grabbed Kris’ cock and started to stroke it with abandon.

 

The sexual attack mixed with morning wood to make the most wonderful sensations traveled throughout his body. At first Kris tried to fight back. Or to at least talk but Adam was having none of it. He was under the man’s control and the pleasure was being forced upon him.

It was unknown if Adam had been going at this for five minutes or five hours; Kris was just happy to be cumming. Still being over sensitive from the night before, he gripped Adam’s arm on his cock as a signal that he really needed it to stop. Which of course it did.

 

Taking the vibrator out and turning it off, Adam had the largest smile on his face. “Want me to fix you breakfast?”

“Please.” Sitting up, he made a face at the mess along his belly and thighs. “I am in desperate need of a shower.”

 

December 22nd

 

Ordering something online and having it arrive on time was tricky. When Adam checked his texts to find a really confused one from Kris, he knew that the next surprise was awaiting him at home. Getting back as soon as possible, Kris was there already, taking the new toy out of the package.

 

Seeing Adam walk through the front door, he was up and out of the chair to wrap his arms around him. “Will you please tell me what is going on with all of these toys?”

 

“Not just yet, but soon.” Kissing Kris on his forehead, Adam took comfort in the other’s eyes before the sun glared off the other package, bringing his attention back to the gift at hand. “Do you like it?”

 

Looking back over his shoulder, Kris started to blush. “We’ve tried bondage before but never a door restraint kit. Could be interesting.”

 

“Want to try it now?”

 

Kris looked down but the smile gave away his answer before the words did. “Yes. I really would.”

 

“Then undress and I will set it up.” Slipping his hands away from Kris but not before swatting playfully at his ass, Adam grabbed the package. Not one for being able to build or construct anything, this kit was rather easy to assemble. It was set up in the door frame between the hallway and guest bedroom. Once Kris joined him, Adam moved to put the man’s arms and legs into the cuffs. “Now try to escape.”

 

There was some tugging and wiggling but Kris was secure. Adam was not done. He left Kris there to gather two more toys from his collection. If it got much bigger, he might have to turn the guest room into a storage room for it all. Coming back, he slipped a blindfold over Kris’ eyes and a ball gag into his mouth. Adam took away several senses, making his lover feel everything more intensely. Plus knowing he was at Adam’s will was a turn on beyond belief for the both of them. The last item, some lube was placed onto the floor.

 

Starting out slow, Adam first just allowed the tips of his fingers to trace along Kris’ flesh. He watched how the other's skin jumped at first, but as he got more comfortable to the feeling, he started to lean into it. Time to change it up. Bringing his hand back, Adam smacked the man’s bottom hard. Hard enough to leave a red mark in the shape of his hand. Kris groaned through the gag.

 

Removing his clothing, Adam folded them neatly and placed them on the guest bed, till he too was completely naked. Coming up behind Kris, he wrapped his arms around the other and pressed close, letting him feel their skin connecting. Adam’s erection pressed against the crease of Kris’ ass, letting him know what was about to happen.

 

Moving down to his knees, Adam allowed his hands to travel down the front of his lover at the same time. One arm coming back around to grab one of Kris’ cheeks to spread him, the other started to lazily stroke the man’s cock.

 

Having pleasure from both ends, Kris’ head tipped to the side. Hands gripped at the ropes that kept him in place, wanting much to voice out and not being able to do so. Adam pushed his tongue right into Kris’ hole, violating it as he tongue fucked it time and time again. Before the other could get too used to it Adam pulled away completely.

 

Grabbing the lube, Adam poured a little onto his fingers and stroked up his cock. Kris’ back rocked back a bit then forward, looking for Adam and letting out a sigh when he could not feel him anywhere.

 

Taking a hold of his cock, Adam moved in closer. As swiftly as he could manage he grabbed onto Kris’ hip and pushed his cock straight into his lover’s tight body. Kris tried to pull away but Adam followed. Not stopping, Adam pulled almost all the way out and thrust back inside. This happened relentlessly and at different speeds. The hand on Kris’ hip moved round towards the man’s front to grab a hold of his cock soon enough. It too moved along his length, going at the same speed he was fucking him with.

 

By the time both men were close they were both a sweaty mess. Kris’ hair clung to his skull and the closer he got, the more he pulled at the restraints. But it was Adam who came first, filling his lover’s ass. Adam didn’t pull out till after Kris had cum as well. Finally slipping free, Adam rested against the wall. Damn, he had not gone that crazy in a long while. Far too long.

 

The leg restraints were removed first and then the hands in turn. Adam was right there so Kris could hold onto him. The blood leaving his limbs made it hard to manage on his own. Pulling the blindfold free, Kris undid the gag and let both drop. Snuggling up close to Adam’s chest, he mentioned being tired and the two shuffled towards the bathroom to clean up and then lie down to rest.

 

December 23rd

 

There was last minute Christmas shopping, mostly on Adam’s part, to be done but with the crowds it took the men all day long. Having stopped for dinner, there was nothing left in the evening to do but sit back and relax. Kris had suggested putting in a movie. Since it was the holidays they decided on Elf. It was good for a few laughs. Both men cuddled up closer to one another and by the time the credits rolled around Kris was in Adam’s lap.

 

Wigging a bit, there was smug satisfaction seeing how this was turning his boyfriend on. “So are you going to tell me what you have been up to?”

 

“I told you before you’re just going to have to wait.” Though more of this and his cock was going to wait for no one.

 

“We will see about that.” Standing up, Kris headed towards the bathroom.

 

Getting up as well, Adam took out the movie and returned it to the shelf. After turning off the TV and DVD player, there was a yawn and stretch as he went to figure out how to surprise Kris when it was his lover who surprised him.

 

Coming back to the living room naked, he advanced upon Adam and started to undo the man’s pants. Seemed Kris was going to get his own treat today. Not that Adam minded in the slightest. Once his cock was free, Kris pushed him back onto the couch as Kris came to straddle his lap.

 

Adam reached around to grip at the globes of Kris’ ass. Moving farther to prep his lover, there was a pleasant surprise. Kris’ hole was already wet and slightly open. Damn it felt good knowing his lover wanted it as much as he did.

 

“I may not know what you’re up to but I’m going to milk it for all it's worth.” Stroking Adam’s length a few times, he guided his body over it and pushed himself down upon the length. Squeezing tight as he pushed himself completely down, Adam rested his head back, taking the feelings in as his hands held onto Kris’ hips.

 

“You can do this every day of my life. I promise never to grow tired of it.” Watching Kris move on top of him was like watching a porn star in action. When they first started dating Adam had to guide the other with what to do. But as Kris became more confident his actions became wild. Before long he was moving like a natural. There was never a complaint since.

 

It was too good not to watch Kris take his length deep inside of him. That thought always got him off the nights they were parted. But as the pleasure started to grow Kris found it harder to keep up the pace.

 

“Turn baby. Let me take care of you.”

 

Lifting his body up, Adam’s erection slipped out of his hole as Kris got off of the couch and turned around. Moving to sit back down again, Adam guided his cock back into place. Movements started again with Adam in control. Hands on Kris’ hips once more, Kris was able to bend forward more now, causing his lover's cock to hit his prostate nearly every time he was fully seated. Stroking his own cock, he fought back against Adam, wanting to feel it harder.

 

Removing one hand, he stroked up Kris’ back. “You are beautiful beyond any words. God I love you so much.”

 

“I love…oh hell…” Cumming in his hand, Kris’ inner muscles clenched tightly around Adam’s cock.

 

Pushing through the pressure, Adam kept going till he came inside his lover. Even moving when Kris started to wiggle to get free. Once he did Kris stumbled so that his arms were on the ground but his ass was in the air. That beautiful ass and the puckered flesh shining with milky cum. It was too much to resist.

 

“Adam!”

 

Tongue pushed into the other's hole he tasted his own juices. He made noises of an animal in heat as he gripped onto the other tightly till he was ready to be done.

 

December 24th

 

Getting up early, there was last minute wrapping of presents that the men picked had picked up. Once the car was loaded the day was full of visiting friends and family. There was food, oh God, tons of food as well as people hugging and kissing their cheeks. By the time they headed home that evening there was a pretty good haul of gifts in the truck but neither man had the energy to deal with them.

 

Kris rubbed at his neck. He didn’t know if it was the twenty four pounds of meat he ate that day or the fact that Adam’s grandmother forced him to do the forbidden dance but he was still. “I think I’m just going to head to bed.”

 

“Why not a nice hot bath first.” He still had to give his gift for the day. “I’ll get the water started and meet you in there. In the meantime grab a beer from the fridge. It will help you relax.”

 

Kissing his lover's cheek, Adam darted off to the bathroom to fill their large tub. Then he got his gift of massage oil and placed it alongside the edge. It was while he was getting undressed that Kris appeared in the doorway.

 

Dressed only in boxers and sipping on a beer, there was a manly vibe from Kris. Though he was smaller in no way was he ever weak. His eyes took in Adam’s body as the beer was placed in the sink. “I didn’t realize you were joining me.” Made the bath worth staying up for now. Losing the boxers, he followed Adam into the tub.

 

Kris laid back against Adam’s chest and soon the oil was brought in. Twisting off the cap, Adam poured some into the palm of his hand and motioned for Kris to lean forward a bit. After doing so Adam started to massage his shoulders.

 

“I could marry you right here and now as long as you never stop that.”

 

Adam did stop but for only a second. “You are a funny one. Lean back against me.”

 

Kris did and the massaging continued but now rubbing down his arms. Then across his stomach and dipped under the water. The smaller man gasped.

 

Stroking Kris’ length, Adam’s free hand started to rub around the man’s thighs and then moved further south to rub at his balls. Everything was done so slowly and gentle and soon Kris was putty against him. Even had the guy draping a leg up on the rim of the tub.

 

Adam took care of Kris till his fingers where pruned up and pulled his hands away. Kris didn’t get off but he didn’t have to. It wasn’t about that. Just feeling the love and relaxation that Adam had successfully given him. “Time for bed?”

 

“Time for bed.” Kris acknowledged, moving to stand and taking Adam’s hand to help him up as well.

 

December 25th

 

Christmas morning had arrived. No matter how old Adam was he always felt that little rush waking up thinking about how special the day truly was. Looking over next to him, Kris was not in bed. Slipping on a robe, he went to find him. Noises came from the kitchen area as well as the smell of bacon.

 

“Merry Christmas baby.” Adam looked upon his lover busy making the perfect breakfast.

 

“Happy Hanukah.” Coming over he gave a quick hug to Adam before attending to the bacon once more. “Coffee's ready if you want some.”

 

Adam helped to set the table. By then the bacon was all finished and the two were able to sit down and enjoy the meal together. In the living room they had a tree. Well a small plastic tree but they had put gifts for each other under there. Breakfast mess put to the side for now, they went to sit on the couch to exchange gifts.

 

“Still want to know what I was up to?”

 

“More than anything.”

 

Adam reached for the tree and picked up the small red wrapped gift from under it. “I wanted this week to be perfect for you. So that today when you open this you will be the happiest you have ever been in your whole life.”

 

Gift handed over, Kris pulled on the ribbon to untie it before pealing back the shiny paper. Inside was a black box. Opening it up, inside was a sliver band wedding ring. Engraved on the front was in infinity symbol.

 

“I’ve loved you when I was poor and a nobody. I’ve loved you being successful and popular, and I want to love you through the next steps of my life as well. What I want to know is will you marry me?”

 

“You had me from the very first smile. Of course Adam.” Hands’ shaking slightly, the box was handed back over so Adam could slip on the ring properly.

 

There was so much still to explore and discover being married. Adam couldn’t wait.

 

The End


End file.
